


Do you remember ...

by mariothellama



Series: Robert, Łukasz & Kuba [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Kuba, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Łukasz, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Omega Robert, Set after Champions League semi final 1 May, Sexual Content, Talking, mated threesome, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: No, Robert really doesn't want to talk about it. But he knows that he needs the comfort and support of his mates.





	Do you remember ...

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you know, I'm not really a huge fan of 'comfort in defeat' fics. So I never thought I would write one. Especially not this one. And I didn't expect to be so upset either. It was when they started crying. I just wanted to hug Kimmich. Ulreich really didn't deserve to be remembered for that, not after the season he's played. And I have rarely seen Robert look so upset/devastated.
> 
> I know that you shouldn't look back, that it just breaks your heart into tiny pieces of pain. But an English commentator made a reference to the time Robert was awesome against Real and said - half jokingly - that that was because he had Łukasz and Kuba with him! And of course it came up again in interviews with Klopp talking about the last time he took a team to the finals of the Champions League. In exactly the same way as it turned out, with a big lead from the home game and then not losing too heavily in the away game. So this fic kind of happened!

_Do you want to talk?_

The words hung in the air like an accusation as Robert stared at his phone. No, he really didn’t want to talk about it. He wanted to hide, lick his wounds, pretend it hadn’t happened. Everyone was being positive and saying ‘we’ll try again next year’. But he was a realist. He was nearly thirty. His supply of ‘next years’ was slowly beginning to run out. And there would be so many unknowns next year, not least a brand new trainer.

He didn’t want to think about the devastated faces of his teammates, about their tears. For deep inside he felt responsible. He could … he should … have done more. That was his job. What he trained for. What he worked for. What he’d given blood, sweat and tears for. His job was to score goals, to save his team in their hour of need, to help them win the big games. And if he was honest with himself, he’d wanted this so very badly. He wanted to win the Champions League so much that it hurt to even think about it.

So he didn’t want to talk. But he knew that he needed to. That he needed his mates.

_No, I don’t want to talk. But I know that I need to._

His answer was honest. He knew that they’d understand, not least since the three of them had been through this together, even though that felt like a lifetime ago. He couldn’t help thinking about that as well, even though he knew that looking back was something a footballer should never do while they were still playing.

The answer came straight away.

_It’s OK. We understand._

The screen on his phone flickered into life; a tiny Łukasz on one side, a tiny Kuba on the other.

Despite everything, Robert felt a stab of warmth in his heart at the sight of his mates’ miniaturised faces. They didn’t say anything, just waited for him to speak, for him to set the tone for the conversation. So Robert said out loud the thought that had been poisoning him from the inside out, the thought that he could share with his mates and nobody else.

‘It was my fault. I didn’t play well. I didn’t play the way I know that I can. That I should have.’

Łukasz sighed. ‘No, you didn’t play well. It wasn’t your best game, I’m not going to lie to you. We’ve all been there and sometimes it hurts more than others. Some games mean more than other games. But it’s not your fault, Robert. There were ten other players on that pitch, most of whom are probably feeling exactly the same way you feel right now. How is Sven by the way? It’s always horrible seeing a goalkeeper suffer like that.’

That just made Robert feel even worse. ‘He feels awful, even though everyone is telling him that it wasn’t his fault. If I’d scored, if we’d gone through, then nobody would be talking about that anymore.’

‘We knew you’d feel that way, Kuba answered him. ‘For sure, a goal would have made everything OK. But it wasn’t your responsibility alone. You know the drill. Tonight you feel like complete shit. Then you analyse and learn what you can. And then you forget about it and move on. There are still important games to be played. And yes, I know that it’s not as easy as that in real life!’

Robert had to smile. Kuba was right. ‘I’ve been thinking about us. About the old days. About the time we beat Real at home and then held on for grim death in the Bernabéu … ’

‘ … only to lose to Bayern in the final,’ Łukasz finished for him. ‘There is a certain irony in that looking back. And you were absolutely awesome that night.’

‘Of course he was awesome, he had us behind him,’ Kuba butted in. ‘That’s what you need. You need us and not all those fancy, expensive show ponies you have at Bayern. Good, honest, hard-working Poles, that’s what you need.’

Kuba was joking, of course, but he’d made Robert laugh, something he’d thought was impossible only fifteen minutes ago.

They talked for a bit, talking about anything and everything and Robert felt the warmth begin to seep back into his bones. There was something else he wanted to ask, but he couldn’t bring himself to be so selfish. But even through the tiny phone screen and the long-distance connection, his mates knew what he needed.

‘Do you need to see us, Robert?' Kuba asked.

‘Yes,’ his voice was a whisper. ‘I thought I could wait until the season was over. I need you, both of you. But that’s selfish of me. Both of you have enough to be worrying about. My problems are pretty much luxury problems by comparison.’

‘You’re our mate, Robert. Our Omega. We’ll always be there for you when you need us. That’s kind of how this works,’ Łukasz replied straight away.

They had to wait a few days, until after the Bundesliga games at the weekend. At least they were all playing on the same day at the same time this week! But Monday morning found both Łukasz and Kuba standing outside Robert’s front door in Munich.

They were barely inside the door before they gathered Robert in their arms, holding him tight, encircling him with their scent. He buried his nose in their necks, inhaling greedily. Łukasz hadn’t gelled his hair this morning and it was all soft and fluffy, just the way Robert liked it, perfect to wind his fingers into. He’d missed the slight scratch of Łukasz’s stubble against his skin and the soft friction of Kuba’s beard against his face more than he’d thought possible.

‘Bed,’ he murmured, ‘not for … need … need more … ’

Łukasz’s laugh tickled his neck. ‘We understand, Robert,’ he breathed into the Omega’s hair, picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom. They undressed hastily, desperate to feel each other skin to skin.

Robert whined contentedly once he was finally lying sandwiched between his mates, the warmth of their bodies and the familiar blanket of their scents calming and grounding him. He whined louder when he felt them licking over the mating bites they’d left on either side of his neck, reminding him of the depth and strength of the bond between the three of them. Part of him didn’t want to waste a moment of the all too brief time they had together; part of him needed to sleep cradled in his lovers’ arms, to finally find the peace that had eluded him since that night in Madrid.

He woke a couple of hours later, waking to the feel of soft, sweet kisses fluttered against his neck and hair. He let out a happy sigh as he opened his eyes to see Łukasz and Kuba looking down at him with eyes full of love.

They knew each other so well that there was no need for words. They shared a precious moment curled up like this together, happy and content in one another’s arms until Kuba winked at him and asked ‘Time for lunch?’

To his great surprise, Robert was actually hungry. As in really and truly hungry, not just needing to eat in order to stay healthy. None of them wanted to dress properly and his mates knew instinctively that Robert needed to be able to feel, touch and smell them as much as possible. So Łukasz and Kuba helped themselves to a pair of Robert’s tracksuit bottoms. Łukasz was fine, but they were a little too long for Kuba. Robert and Łukasz couldn’t help grinning and Kuba tried to look annoyed about it, but he wasn’t really. They were too happy just to be able to spend some time together, something which happened all too rarely during the season, for any of them to be grumpy.

After lunch the three of them were lying entwined on the sofa, Robert sprawled across both of his mates’ bodies. They talked long into the afternoon, talked about all the things that stayed unsaid when they were apart. Talking was easier now they were able to soothe each other with little strokes, licks and kisses. Robert felt almost giddy with the scent of his Alpha and his Beta flooding his senses. He didn’t want to ask, didn’t want to start counting down the hours and minutes until they had to say goodbye. But he had to know as well.

‘When … ?’ was all he said.

‘Tomorrow morning after breakfast,’ Łukasz answered him.

‘Really?’ Robert’s heart skipped with joy. He hadn’t expected this.

‘Of course. Do you really think we would let you sleep alone tonight?’ Kuba smiled at him.

He snuggled down, happy in the knowledge that they had the rest of the day together, lifting up his head to be kissed. They kissed for what felt like hours, lips and tongues melding together seamlessly. His mates took it in turns to kiss him, one of them caressing him with his mouth while the other stroked his skin and hair. He felt utterly blissed-out – even kissed-out – lost in the beauty of his mates’ kisses, dizzy and breathless, his lips red, swollen and wet.

His lips weren’t the only part of him that was getting wet and slick was starting to pool in his tracksuit pants. He could smell and feel his mates’ arousal as well. He knew this his Alpha and his Beta would take care of his needs later. They always did, just so very perfectly. So for now he just let himself drown in the sea of their sweet kisses.

Kuba took his face between his hands after dinner, looking at him intently, looking at him as if he was the most precious being in the universe. ‘Do you want us, Robert? Do you want us to make love to you tonight?’

‘More than anything. If you … ?’

Kuba growled loudly. ‘I’m a hot-blooded Alpha. You’re not only our beloved mate, but the most beautiful, powerful, gorgeous, desirable Omega I’ve ever set eyes upon. I always want you.’

They walked to the bedroom hand in hand, almost innocently given what Robert knew was to come. Once through the door, they quickly shrugged out of their clothing, glad not to have to spend too much time getting undressed.

The perfume of Robert’s arousal filled the room and Łukasz growled as lustily and possessively as any Alpha ever could have when he saw how wet and ready their Omega was for them already. Robert shivered in anticipation, knowing what would come next. He clung to Kubas’s strong body, holding on tight, as Łukasz dropped to his knees behind him, lapping at the slick that was coating his inner thighs. Łukasz had always loved to taste and pleasure him like this, ever since the very first time they’d been together.

He was shaking, but Kuba held him upright, strong arms holding him close as the Alpha kissed him. Kuba’s tongue thrust deep inside his mouth as their Beta’s tongue probed inside his sensitive entrance. Łukasz’s hands were firmly clamped round his hips, fingers digging into his hipbones hard enough to leave marks. Robert couldn’t move, only stand there and take the pleasure his mates were giving him. But they wouldn’t make him come like this, he knew that. They wanted to come deep inside him, buried in their wet heat of their Omega.

He was almost mindless with lust and desire by the time they gently urged him over to the bed. He saw Łukasz kiss Kuba, letting their Alpha taste him on his lips. They always did that and Robert loved it every time. With that thought, he closed his eyes, lying back to surrender himself to his mates.

As usual, it was Łukasz who made love to him first. Their Beta thrust in and out of him slowly and gently, letting Robert feel his orgasm slowly gather and build, suffusing every part of his body. Łukasz was soothing and healing him, chasing away every last ounce of pain, guilt and regret. He felt somehow cleansed as he came with Łukasz’s name on his lips, one hand wound tight in their Beta’s blond hair, the two of them sharing gentle intimate kisses as they came down from their height together, Kuba sheltering both of them with his own body.

Kuba made love to him every bit as lovingly, but more forcefully, more passionately, his movements strong and powerful. Where Łukasz had chased away the pain, Kuba was filling him with strength to take him through the last few weeks of the season, filling him with the all the love and desire his two mates felt for him. His Alpha growled loudly as he came, claiming their Omega once more, his knot swelling big and proud inside Robert.

Finally Robert could feel. He felt love, desired and cherished in every cell of his being. Kuba filled him completely and utterly, leaving no space for any doubt or negativity. Robert felt only love and complete contentment as Łukasz held both of them, the three of them bound together by indissoluble ties.

Łukasz gently cleaned him up before they settled down to sleep, Robert snuggled up happily between his two mates. Maybe you shouldn’t look back as a footballer, but he, Łukasz and Kuba had a long history together and that was part of their relationship. But they also had a future to look forward to which was every bit as important. Of course he still wanted to win the Champions League, he’d be lying if he said otherwise. But he’d won the most important prize of all, the love of two very special men. And that would make him perfectly happy and content every single day for the rest of their lives together.


End file.
